Shizune's Past
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: Shizune had been acting funny all day, after all that had happened to her, can you blame her? But what happened? KabuShizu. Rated T for language ONESHOT


I opened the door to my apartment, I didn't notice the lights were on. As I walked through the door, I saw few familiar faces staring back at me. "Shizune," Tsunade said, stroking Tonton, "We need to talk. You've been acting different, what's bothering you?" I looked at everyone that was in the room. Sakura and Hinata were sitting on my couch with Ino, Lady Tsunade was sitting at my table with Kurenai. I sighed and went to the freezer, I reached in and pulled out some ice cream pints, then I walked over to a drawer to grab spoons. I handed a pint to each person in my room, "All my problems seemed to begin a few years ago, when I was preparing to take the chunin exams. When Kabuto was still here. We were great friends back then." and so I began to recall the story of what happened to me when Kabuto left.

I was thirteen at the time and he was too. We'd been best friends, doing everything together. Studying, training, hanging out, anything we could do, we did. I began to realize a few things about Kabuto. 1: he was determined, 2: he was very kind to me, and 3: I began to think I loved him.

"Shizune!" a young Kabuto called, "Shizune, do you want to come over to my house to study for the exams tomorrow?" A young Shizune smiled and said, "Of course, I thought that was already planned. You dork." she teased him and he would tease back. "Ok then, Ms. Bossy, see you later, oh and actually be on time." he stuck his tongue out at her, then waved and ran off.She wasn't acquainted with Tsunade yet, but she was just as organized as if she were. Shizune was running to her little apartment, when she accidentally ran head first into Iruka. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there I'm in a hurry." She rambled, he laughed. "It's ok Shizune, have you seen Kabuto?" she looked up, "Yeah, he was running to the academy to get something, then he was going to meet me at Ichiraku's." "Ok, thank you." Iruka ran off in the direction of the academy. _'I need to get changed so I can get to Ichiraku's' _'Shizune thought to herself, as she ran home.

Shizune didn't change too much, just fresh clothes and some perfume. "Kabuto," she said as he walked through the door, "you're late again." His face wore an embarrassed expression, "Sorry Shizune, I was held up by Iruka." _'Damn Iruka,' _she thought. "Well, you're here now. Let's study." She smiled. After a while they weren't studying anymore, "So are you excited for tomorrow?" Shizune asked. Kabuto shook his head, "I'm nervous," he said, "I think I might play hooky." Shizune giggled, "Don't play hooky; I've got something that will help you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That is my kiss of luck, but for it to work there needs to be a return gift." She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. Kabuto had turned bright red, "Um… L-like what would t-the return gift b-be?" "Oh, I don't know. A kiss in return." Shizune smiled deviously. This made Kabuto flush a deep scarlet color, "A k-kiss? Wha- what kind of-f kiss?" Shizune was packing her things up, "A kiss on the lips, tomorrow before the exam. Then we'll both have good luck. I've got to go, bye Kabuto." Kabuto hadn't moved, his face was still red, "Bye Shizune, I'll see you tomorrow."

The third part of the exams were going to start at any minute, Kabuto hadn't arrived yet, '_Come on Kabuto don't bail on me, _Shizune thought. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see him there with a nervous smile on his face, "Hi." Shizune smiled and gave him a hug, "Are you ready for the final exam?" Kabuto nodded hesitantly, "There's something I have to do first," Kabuto leaned in and kissed Shizune's lips breifly, "That way, just in case I lose my nerve, you still have luck." Shizune smiled, pink painting her cheeks, "Thank you Kabuto."

The final exams had finished, "Kabuto! Kabuto, I did it I passed," Shizune said running through the streets to the Ichiraku ramen shop. Kabuto had left earlier, he forfeited after being put up against his teammate, Akadou Yoroi, he said he'd take it again next year, "Congratulations, let's celebrate with a bowl of ramen, I'll buy."

As time went on, Shizune began to really like Kabuto. When they werre fifteen, Shizune finally got up enough nerve to ask him to a movie. "Kabuto Yakushi! We need to talk," She yelled as she entered his apartment, "wanna go to a movie?" He laughed, "Yea, for a second I thought I was in trouble."

Shizune had grown out of wearing single colored dresses and now wore black pants with a blue shirt. Kabuto still had his round glasses, blue pants and red shirt. He had failed the chunin exams for the past two years, he dropped out in the third part each time. Shizune knew that he needed time, but soon she would start to intervene if he didn't pass soon.

"Come on Kabuto! It's just up ahead," She said dragging him along to the theater. "Shizune, look." He said pointing to a sign thet hung on the door, "It's closed, Kabuto, what will we do now?" Kabuto smiled and took Shizune's hand, "Come with me." He took her to a small, but adorable, shop that sold little trinkets. "Why did you bring me here?" Shizune asked, examining a small glass amulet. "Do you like that?" Kabuto asked, looking at the amulet as well. "Well, yes, but why?" Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. "Well, take this one." He said handing the clerk a small purple raindrop shaped amulet. "Why did you buy that?" Shizune asked as he handed her a small paper bag after they left the shop. "Because I want you to have something nice to remember me by. It can be a good luck charm." He leaned down and sweetly kissed her mouth. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, and his other hand went to the nape of her neck. Shizunes heart was pounding, her face was burning, and her thoughts drifted. She pushed away for a moment, "Why do I need to remember you? Are you going somewhere?" He shook his head, "No, I'm staying right here. I just wanted to give you something that almost matches your beauty." Shizune blushed, then kissed him again.

They were 'd been together since that night, holding hands, kissing, they were dating. Shizune couldn't have been happier, but Kabuto felt distant lately. He seemed to be sad every time Shizune talked about staying in the village and finding a place to work. He was always running off in the middle of their dates, but she didn't mind, she had faith that he wasn't going to see another girl. Then one night, she was told to meet him at a little wooden bridge that allows crossing of a river, just outside the village. "Kabuto, what's the matter?" she asked. Kabuto pulled his silvery hair back into a short pony, "I need to go, Shizune." She was shocked, "W-what? Why?" He shook his head, "I can't tell you, nor can I bring you with me. I remember how excited you were to find a job here, and I won't take that oppertunity away from you." Shizune's hand went to the necklace she never took off, it was a purple glass teardrop. "Is that why you bought this for me? So I would remember you?" "I don't want you to forget who I am now. Please don't hate me for leaving, but I'd understand if you do." She played with her necklace, her eyes swelling with tears as she looked at Kabuto. "Please don't go, I love you." Kabuto sighed and scratched his head, "I know, I love you too." He walked toward her, placing one arm around her waist to pull her close, and one hand on her neck to bring her lips to his. His lips were urgent, just the way his voice had been. Shizune placed her hands on his chest. She'd abandoned her younger clothes for a skirt that went to her knees, and a tshirt with a longsleeved fishnet shirt underneath. She dressed like a teenager, her bangs pulled back by a barrette. Kabuto pulled away, turned and left, leaving Shizune to fall to her knees and clutch her necklace.

The next day, she was questioned about Kabuto. Like if she knew he was working as Orochimaru's spy. She hadn't known anything, which is why he left; to protect the girl he loved. "Shizune, I'm very sorry. Go home and rest." She was told by a superior.

X X X

"And the next time I saw him, we tried to kill each other. Sadly it's been that way ever since." I finished, looking at the faces arpound me. "Oh, Shizune, I'm sorry," Lady Tsunade said, "It's the anniversary today isn't it?" I nodded and reached through the neckline of my shirt, pulling out a glass, purple teardrop, "I haven't taken this off since, it's a reminder that he wasn't always cruel. And that he can love." My eyes were filled to the brim with tears that were already spilling over, "It really doesn't matter if it's the anniversary or not, I miss him every day." My voice cracked, my head was spinning. "I- I think I still l-love him." I sobbed with my face in my hands. "We'll let you rest Shizune. Let me know if you're feeling up to coming in to work tomorrow." Tsunade said as all of the girls left my apartment. I was curled on my couch, damn I hate this tiny apartment. I sighed and trudged my to my room, just past the mini-kitchen. I didn't bother to change my clothes, I'm too tired right now. I laid down and was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.

There was a knock on my door, my clock read 3 a.m. I groaned inwardly and got myself up. I opened the door and nearly collapsed from shock. "K-Kabuto..." I whispered looking at the man that had caused me so much pain, but I couldn't hate him. No, I still loved him very much. I felt the tears in my eyes spill over as I threw myself into his arms. "Kabuto! I've missed you so much, I hate you for leaving, but I still..." I was interrupted by his lips gently meeting mine. My arms still remembered what to do, and instinctively went around his neck, "Shizune." He said after we parted, "I missed you too. I- I apologize for leaving, but I had to." I led him in to my apartment, "It doesn't matter," I said," You're here now, but for how long, dare I ask?" I turned to look at him, leaning on the wall by the kitchen, he pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose, "Let's just say I'll be able to see you in the morning." Oh, that wasn't very long at all. "But, I'm here for now. You look exhausted." Indeed I was, "I want to be awake as long as you'll be here. I don't want to miss you." He took my hand, "Come with me," he said leading me to my room. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Giving you one night where you can fall asleep next to me, and wake up the same way." The tears began to run even more as he sat on my bed and produced a ringbox. "What's that?" He smiled and opened it, "I didn't know your ring size, so if it doesn't fit you can wear it on your necklace. I think emerald was your favorite right?" It was a small two carat emerald ring, at least two sizes too big. "It looks too big, but I still love it." "Then please take it. If you do it will garuntee that I will return next year, and the year after, and the year after. Until I stay for good." Shizune took the ring and threaded it onto her necklace's chain. "What about Orochimaru?" she asked. "He lets me have at least one day all to myself around thid time ever year. He knows I sacrificed something special for him to aquire my services." I sat next to him on the tiny bed, and weaved my hand in his. "I love you Kabuto." he closed his hand around mine, "I love you too, Shizune." We fell asleep soon after. He kept his promise, I woke up to him still fast asleep. It continued this way the next year. And the year after that. Our anniversary of that day hasn't come around yet, so I'm still waiting to see my beloved Kabuto again. And maybe this year, just maybe, he'll stay for good.


End file.
